SCV
Introduced as part of the original roster of 10 characters in 11/13/2013. The SCV likes to drift a little after moving, causing Focus Fire not to activate immediately. To mitigate this effect, make sure the SCV is not moving, then press Focus Fire. If SCV is forcefully moved (abduct, charger zerglings, charger roaches, choke) from the structure it is building, the SCV moves to the target location and the building blows up. Units can dash through all of SCV's buildings except Supply Depot, Psi Disruptor, and Sensor Tower. Default Missile Turrets are too fat to pass through. Abilities This hero uses the Original System and the Alteration System. Z Repair This is a default ability. Active Cost: 2 Energy Cooldown: None Cast Range: 2 Restores 50 health per second for the target structure. Drains 2 energy per second. Right-click to activate autocasting. If the SCV runs out of energy while repairing, the SCV continues repairing until inturrupted. Alterations Dual-Fusion (5 Hero Points) Increases the effect of Repair by 50%. Increases the cost of Repair by 50%. Extended Beam (5 Hero Points) Increases the range of Repair by 100%. Adds a 5 health initial cost to Repair. X Build Supply Depot Health: 300 Armor: 0 Cost: 40 Energy Cooldown: None Blocks or distracts enemies. When supply depot is lowered, enemies will not attack it unless there is nothing else around. Regeneration stats and upgrades do not apply to structures. Q Build Gatling Turret Cost: 50 Energy Cooldown: 30 Seconds Automated turret that rapidly deals 5 damage. Has a build time of 30 seconds. Maximum 1 active. Attacks gain Energy that can be used on abilities or upgrades to improve stats. Upgrades and stats on the SCV also apply, excluding regeneration. Alterations Auto-Turret (10 Hero Points) Increases the maximum amount of Gatling Turrets to 10. Removes all abilities on Gatling Turrets Missile Config (10 Hero Points) Replaces the weapon of Gatling Turrets to missiles that deal damage in a radius of 1. Missiles fire 50% slower. Gatling Turret abilities Deploy Perdition Turret Cost: 20 Energy Cooldown: 5 Seconds Cast Range: 4 Automated turret that deals 10 splash damage. Maximum of 3 active. Can burrow to reduce damage taken and attack speed by 50%. Upgrades and stats on the SCV also apply, excluding regeneration. Alterations Straight Stream (10 Hero Points) Increases range of Perdition Turret attacks by 100%. Decreases the radius of Perdition Turret attacks by 50%. Repair Mode (10 Hero Points) Increases health regeneration of burrowed Perdition Turrets by 5. Increases the attack speed penalty of burrowed Perdition Turrets by 80%. W Build Psi Disruptor Psi Disruptor does not benefit from any upgrades. Cost: 30 Energy Cooldown: 60 Seconds A structure that slows the attack and movement speed of all enemy units in a radius of 8 by 30%. Has a build time of 10 seconds. Maximum 2 active. Effects of multiple Psi Disruptors do not stack. Alterations Sigma (10 Hero Points) Enables Psi Disruptors to use an ability to stun enemies for 3 seconds. The ability costs 100% energy. Projection (10 Hero Points) Increases the radius of Psi Disruptors by 25%. Decreases the slow of Psi Disruptors by 25%. Deploy Area Accelerator Area Accelerator does not benefit from any upgrades. Cost: 10 Energy Cooldown: 20 Seconds Cast Range: 5 A structure that increases the attack and movement speed of allied units in a radius of 5 by 20%. Maximum 2 active. Cannot be picked up by SCV. Effects of multiple Area Accelerators do not stack. Alterations Overclock (10 Hero Points) Increases the movement speed effect of Area Accelerators by 66%. Increases the cost of Area Accelerators by 100%. Regen Accel (10 Hero Points) Area Accelerator increases health regeneration by 0.1. Decreases the health of Area Accelerator by 50%. E Calldown: MULE Active Cost: 40 Energy Cooldown: 180 Seconds Cast Range: 10 Drops a MULE at the target location, can repair allied units and structures. Lifespan of 300 seconds. All upgrades and stats on the SCV apply to the MULE. If the MULE runs out of energy while repairing, it continues to repair the same unit until interrupted. MULE can heal units and structures. Cost 3 energy per second, and heal 30 per second. If MULE runs out of energy while healing a target, healing will continue, but MULE will consume energy as it becomes available. Alterations Energy Capacity (10 Hero Points) Increases the maximum energy of MULEs by 50%. Decreases the maximum health of MULEs by 50%. EXR (10 Hero Points) Increases the range of MULEs restore by 50%. Decreases the movement speed of MULEs by 33%. Deploy Regeneration Station This ability is affected by healing upgrades. Active Cost: 40 Energy Cooldown: 10 Seconds Cast Range: 4 Healing Radius: 4 A structure that regenerates 25 health every 2 seconds for nearby allied units. Alterations Stability (10 Hero Points) Increases the duration of Regeneration Stations by 500%. Decreases the healing of Regeneration Stations by 60%. Scratch (10 Hero Points) Increases the radius of Regeneration Stations by 25%. Increases the cost of Regeneration Stations by 25%. R Build Sensor Tower Sensor Tower does not benefit from upgrades. Cost: 70 Energy Cooldown: None A structure that reveals the location of enemies within a radius of 50. Increases the attack range of nearby allied units by 2. Has a build time of 20 seconds. Maximum 1 active. Alterations Immediate (10 Hero Points) Increases the buff radius of the Sensor Tower by 33%. Decreases the sensor radius of the Sensor Tower by 50%. Detection (10 Hero Points) The Sensor Tower can detect enemies within a radius of 3. Decreases the sight radius of the Sensor Tower by 33%. Deploy Gas Turret Gas Turrets are affected by damage upgrades. Cost: 40 Energy Cooldown: None Charge Cooldown: 40 Seconds Cast range: 4 Structure that release a deadly gas dealing 10 damage per second in a radius of 5. Has a lifespan of 30 seconds. Holds up to 2 charges, recharges every 40 seconds. Upgrades and stats on the SCV also apply, excluding regeneration. Alterations Cloak (10 Hero Points) Gas Turrets are permanently cloaked. Decreases the cast range of Gas Turret by 75% Slow Poison (10 Hero Points) Gas Turrets slow enemy movement speed by 20%. Decreases the health of Gas Turrets by 33%. T Build Missile Turret Cost: 70 Energy Cooldown: None Automated defensive turret that deals 40 splash damage. Has a build time of 30 seconds. Maximum 3 active. Upgrades and stats on the SCV also apply, excluding regeneration. Alterations Compact (10 Hero Points) Decreases the size of Missile Turrets by 50%. Decreases the health of Missile Turrets by 50%. Prebuild (10 Hero Points) Decreases the build time of Missile Turrets by 50%. Increases the cost of Missile Turrets by 50%. Deploy Hellstorm Turret Active Cost: 30 Energy Cooldown: 25 Seconds Automated turret that fires missiles causing 40 splash damage in a radius of 1. Has a lifespan of 60 seconds. Turret actually fires 8 missiles per volley, each doing 5 damage. Takes up more space than what you would expect from such a small turret. Alterations m4C (10 Hero Points) Increases the health of Hellstorm Turrets by 50%. Decreases the attack range of Hellstorm Turrets by 15%. B2L (10 Hero Points) Increases the duration of Hellstorm Turrets by 50%. Decreases the attack speed of Hellstorm Turrets by 50%. Category:Heroes